versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bolt
Black Bolt is a superhero that appears as a recurring character in Marvel's comic books. He is the king of Attilan and the leader of the Inhumans. Background Born to two of Attilan's top geneticists, Blackagar Boltagon was born as what is dubbed an "Inhuman", being people naturally born with strange or uncanny abilities. Bolt's powers far exceeded that of even normal Inhumans, and had utterly devastating consequences, being born with powerful quasi-sonic abilities that he had difficulty controlling. This difficulty would lead to the accidental death of his parents. Bolt was then discovered by another Inhuman named Karnak, who took him in and helped him control his powers, as well as teaching him in the ways of martial arts. Later in his life, Bolt married another Inhuman named Medusa and took up the mantle as the king of Attilan after defeating his brother Maximus, who planned to betray the Inhumans by aligning with their enemies, the Kree. Stats Attack Potency: Star Level physically (Comparable in strength to Savage/Gray Hulk tiers, such as the Thing, who fought Mr. Miracle, who created a star.), Low Multiverse Level with his voice (Allows him to fight back against Thor, who scales to other Herald tiers such as Hyperion, who survived an incursion that destroyed two universes, and Silver Surfer, who contained two universes.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Can keep up with Thor, Iron Man, Nova, and other comparable characters.) Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Unfazed by the force of his own voice. Can take attacks from the likes of Thor and Thanos.) Hax: Mind Control, Energy Draining, Transmutation and Petrification via Particle Manipulation (Stated he can even manipulate electrons in people's bodies to turn them to stone.) Intelligence: Genius (Is the esteemed king of Attilan and leader of the Inhumans. Was trained in combat by Karnak, a highly skilled fighter who is superior to other notable martial artists in the Marvel universe, including Daredevil and Black Widow.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Master Martial Artists:' Throughout his adolescence, Bolt was trained in combat by Karnak, who is widely considered to be the greatest martial artist in Attilan and has defeated other notable martial artists in the Marvel universe. *'Ambient Particle & Electron Manipulation:' Black Bolt's main Inhuman ability that ties into his other powers. Due to a unique organic mechanism in his brain, Bolt can manipulate electrons around him and use this to amplify his attacks. He can even reverse the polarity of electrons in order to attract lighting toward himself. *'Quasi-Sonic Voice:' Bolt's most defining power. Due to his unique Inhuman nature, Bolt's voice is constantly amplified to the point where even a slight whisper can result in massive devastation. Because of this, he typically remains mute and only uses his voice when needed. *'Flight:' Bolt is capable of flight, aided by the wings on his suit. *'Energy Bolts:' Bolt can fire bolts of energy from his hands and forehead, which are capable of breaking through steel and stone, as well as cancelling out a solar flare. *'Energy Draining:' Bolt can drain energy from his opponents through his energy bolts, which he did so when he fought against Nova. *'Telepathy:' Black Bolt possesses numerous mental abilities, which includes mind control, a "mind meld" which he can use to communicate without verbally speaking, and even cosmic awareness. *'Stress Point Detection:' A power he learned through Karnak's training. Allows him to determine weak points or links in his opponent's body. Techniques *None notable. Equipment *None notable. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *'Physical Strength:' **Punched the Thing hard enough to send him flying through multiple walls. **Easily smashed down iron doors. **Briefly pinned down Gladiator. **Easily overpowered a large group of Alpha Primitives. *'Voice Potency:' **Managed to keep Thor at bay. **Empowered the Terrigen Bomb, which could spread Terrigen Mist across the universe. **Easily destroyed a fleet of Kree warships. **Damaged Gladiator with a mere whisper. **Was able to stun and break up a fight between Silver Surfer and another Herald-tiered being. **Shouting heavily damaged Vulcan and overpowered the Terrigan Bomb. **Knocked out Terrax the Tamer, one of Galactus' heralds. **Shook the entire planet when releasing a cry of pain. **Staggered Thanos with his voice (though still lost to him). **Even sniffling kills people. Speed/Reactions *Flew out of Earth's atmosphere to counter an explosion. *Effortlessly dodged automatic gunfire from a helicopter. *Narrowly dodged a surprise attack from an opponent travelling at sound breaking speeds. *Caught a tank shell with one hand. *Kept up with a missile while flying despite being exhausted. *Easily dodged two-on-one assaults from Human Torch and Thing and two Ronans, both on separate occasions. *Swiftly flew from out of Earth's atmosphere. Durability/Endurance *Traded blows with Gladiator, and was later revealed to be fine after a strong punch from him. *Tanked a city-busting explosion (caused by himself) with minimal damage. *Resisted extreme electric shocks directly to his brain. *Is unaffected by the potency of his own voice. Skill/Intelligence *Became the king of Attilan and the leader of the Inhumans. *Defeated both Human Torch and the Thing despite being two-on-one. *Bested Ronan the Accuser in a swordfight without his powers. *Defeated Ikaris in hand-to-hand combat. *Defeated Vulcan. *Fought evenly against Gladiator. *Is respected by the Beyonder. Weaknesses *Powers can be disrupted if the tuning fork on his forehead is damaged. *Can get exhausted from stronger attacks. This happened when he used an amplified attack against the Thing. Sources *Black Bolt Whispers into DEATH BATTLE! (AdamTheFifth, DeviantArt) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Royalty Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Disney Category:Star Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light